Long Late
by Chanberlin
Summary: kesalahanpahaman membuat hidup chanyeol dihantui dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam/"Apa aku masih sanggup untuk menjalani ini? Entahlah aku lelah! chanyeol ku mohon hentikan, ini sakit"/ "baekhyun aku mencintaimu maafkan aku,tuhan ku mohon kembalikan baekhyunku!"/CHANBAEK/Gender Switch/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Long Late**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol xByun Baekhyun (Gs)**

 **Other cast : Kyungsoo (Gs) byun Minho (choi minho) Byun yoona (Im Yoona), Park Siwon (Choi Siwon) Park Seohyun (Seo Juhyeon)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Angst**

 **Category : Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : M**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni hao, karna ini ff dibuatnya dadakan jadi maklumin aja kalo rada gaje dan typo berserakan, senyumin aja kalo bisa**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak mu readers ok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ayolah baek temani aku berbelanja, sekarang sedang diskon besar-besaran untuk semua produk" ucap yeoja bermata owl itu dengan memelas sekaligus antusias, sedangkan yang diajak masih asik membaca manga dengan fokus. kyungsoo yeoja itu yang mengajak baekhyun, ia lalu menarik manga dari tangan baekhyun dan melemparnya ke atas meja belajar yang terlihat berantakan dengan banyak buku-buku dan alat kampus lainnya yang berserakan.

Ya, mereka sedang berada dikamar baekhyun, entah tiba-tiba kyungsoo datang dan mengajak baekhyun keluar untuk belanja, entah apa yang ingin dibelinya mungkin barang keperluan wanita? dan inilah hasilnya mereka berdebat tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah.

"apa-apaan kau ini menyebalkan sekali" ucap baekhyun saat merasa manga yang dibaca sudah menghilang dari tangannya.

"apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku sedari tadi eoh?" ucap kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

"aku sedang sibuk" jawab baekhyun singkat sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"sibuk kau bilang? Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu mu hanya untuk membaca manga tak jelas jalan ceritanya itu, hilangkan kebiasaan otaku mu itu kau terlihat kekanak-kanakan tau, lebih baik kau menemaniku cepatlah!"

"kau saja yang tidak mengerti cara membaca manga dengan baik dan benar!" baekhyun masih membahas kekesalannya tak menghiraukan ajakan kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengeram pelan sambil menghentakan kaki sebelahnya, baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kyungsoo, "sekarang siapa yang lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan" ejek baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak, kau menyebalkan byun baekhyun!"

"haha, arasso-arasso aku mengalah" ucap bahekhyun yang masih tertawa. "aku akan menemani mu, tadi kau bilang diskon untuk semua produkkan? apa toko buku disana juga mengadakan diskon? Tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode kesal.

"kau ingin membeli manga atau sejenisnya lagi eoh? Cih! Decak kyungsoo sambil menjitak pelan kening baekhyun.

"appo" ringis baekhyun dibuat-buat.

"temani aku dulu ne, tapi aku kurang tahu untuk diskon ditoko buku" ucap kyungsoo kemudian. "arasso" tanggap baekhyun. Lalu mereka bersiap-siap untuk bergegas berangkat.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah lelah seharian berbelanja bersama kyungsoo, tepatnya kyungsoo saja yang berbelanja baekhyun hanya menemani karna toko buku yang ingin ia tuju di pusat perbelanjaan itu sedang tidak ada diskon.

Baekhyun melirik benda persegi dengan bentuk slim itu yang bertengger di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ia melihat layar handphone nya. "kau kemana, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" gumamnya pelan, ia mengusap pelan layar handphone nya yang berwallpaper foto kekasihnya dan dirinya selca, "aku merindukanmu" gumamnya lagi tanpa sadar liquid bening yang terasa sedikit asin menetes dan setelah itu baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, seketika pandangan nya gelap ingga baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil meringis menahan sakit yang masih terasa dikepalanya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.15 malam artinya baekhyun pingsan cukup lama bahkan tak sempat membersihkan diri setelah pulang menemani kyungsoo, baekhyun membuka laci meja nakas disaping tempat tidurnya mencarai sesuatu setelah menemukanya ia lalu keluar kamarnya mennuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih, namun sebelum sampai dapur baekhun berhenti di depan pintu kamar eomma dan appanya.

"prang!" Suara benda pecah dan perdebatan lebih kepeda teriak meneriaki terdengar dari dalam, baekhyun meremas tempat tablet obatnya matanya memanas ingin rasanya menangis namun ia tahan. 'Crek' pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakan wanita berusia kepala empat namun masih terlihat awet muda dan cantik.

"baekhyun!" ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang merah karena marah dan berlinang air mata. "maafkan eomma" ucapnya lagi lalu behrlau pergi, belum sempat membuka pintu rumahnya langkah itu terhenti saat mendengar suara putri semata wayangnya memanggilnya.

"eomma mau kemana?" Tak ada jawaban yang didapat baekhyun eommanya hanya menghentikan langkah tanpa membalik badan setelah itu berlalu pergi.

"eomma" lirihnya sambil meremas dada kirinya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya lupa dengan niatnya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Suara yang sudah sangat dikenal baekhyun membuatnya menoleh kesumber suara. "wae?" Jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"bogoshippo" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada yang tekesan manja.

"apa kau membawa kantong plastik?" ucap baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang masih beraeygoria

"Untuk apa baek?" tanya kyungsoo dengan polos

"Untuk operasi pelastik" jawab baekhyun malas

"jinjayo?" tanggap kyungsoo sok terkejut dengan melototkoan matanya menatap baekhyun.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh! Plastik untuk tempat memuntahkan isi perut ku aku mual" jawab baekhyun kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"kau mual? Apa kau telat datang bulan?" tanya kyungsoo tak kalah polos dengan yang sebelumnya. Bahehyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang baru dilontarkan sahabatnya ini. baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku ingin muntah mendengarkan kalimat bogosshippo mu yang sok imut itu kyungieku yang manis seperti kembang gula" ucap baekhyun sambil mengeraskan rahangnya karena kesal.

Kyungsoo mengoyang tubuhnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"apa dia sudah gila pikir baekhyun" gerutu baekhyun pelan. "kau kenapa eoh?"

"Hm aku hanya terkesan, kau mengatakan aku manis seperti kembang gula baek" ucapnya malu-malu.

" hah?" Baekhyun sweatdrop.

Inilah rutinitas baekhyun setiap pagi bila sudah berada di kampusnya, berdebat kecil dengan sahabatnya kyungsoo entah apa yang mereka debatkan meski terkadang tidak nyambung dan menjengkelkan namun sangat meghibur menurut baekhyun, kyungsoo lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan sejenak masalah hidupnya. Kyungso adalah sahabat baekhyun sejak SHS, setelah lulus mereka memutuskan masuk universitas yang sama namun memilih jurusan yang berbeda, kyungso menambil jurusan designer karena cita-cita nya ingin menjadi designer terkenal, sedangkan baekhyun memilih jurusan seni musik karna ia senang bernyanyi dan bermain musik selain itu cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang composer.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dan chanyeol?" Tanya kyungso, kini mereka sedang berada dicafe yang berletak diseberang kampus, mereka memang sering mengunjungi cafe ini sehabis pulang kuliah. kyunsoo memang sudah tahu prihal hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol, dia juga tahu masalah yang dialamai baekhyun selama ini tentang chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah, dan orang tua baekhyun yang tidak pernah harmonis dan selalu bertengkar jika sudah bertemu dirumah. itulah salah satu alasan kyungsoo selalu bertingkah konyol dihadapan baekhyun agar bisa menghibur baekhyun.

Baekhyun mnggeleng, "tidak baik" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah datar.

"apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Hm" baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan.

"apa tidak dihiraukannya lagi?" Baekhyun hanya mennunduk tidak sanggup nuntuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"apa-apaan pria tiang itu membuat baekie ku menjadi murung begini, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan kubuat kakinya menjadi pendek" ucap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sok pahlawan?

"Sudahlah kyungie, ayo kita cepat habiskan makanannya agar cepat pulang dan istirahat" kyungso melongo melihat baekhyun yang tak menanggapi ucapannya barusan. "arasso" ucapnya kemudian

.

.

.

.

Derrt, handphone bergetar membuat baekhyun berhenti dari dari aktivitas membaca manga nya, dilihatnya layar benda persegi itu menampakan nama orang yang sangat dirindukannya, park chanyeol.

" **Yaeobseyo"**

" **Bisakah kita bertemu" terdengar suara dari seberang telpon**

" **Ah ne, dimana?"**

" **Datanglah di cafe tempat biasa, aku menunggu mu"** tut tut tut sambungan terputus secara sepihak tanpa sempat baekhyun menanggapi. "Ada apa dengannya? entahlah, yang terpenting aku bertemu denganya" gumam baekhyun, lalu ia bersiap-siap dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang dikatakan chanyeolnya tadi.

Baekhyun masuk kesebuah cafe bisa dilihatnya seseorang duduk dimeja no 6 yang sedang melihat kearahnya juga yang baru masuk tempat itu, baekhyun melambai tanganya lalu menuju meja no 6 itu.

"duduklah" ucap pria itu kepada baekhyun, baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan channyeol kekasihnya.

"kau ingin makan apa?"

"Hm" baekhyuun terlihat berfikir "seperti biasa" ucapnya kemudian, ckhanyeol memanggil salah satu pelayan lalu menyebutkan menu yang dipesan.

"chicken blackpepper dan strawberry sparkling" lalu wagyu beef steak dan softdrink fload" ucap chanyeol pada pelayan yang sudah berada disamping meja mereka, pelayan itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan

"apa kau belum makan?" Tanya baekhyun

"ne" jawab chanyeol singkat.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah bahagianya karna chanyeol mengajak bertemu ditempat biasa mereka berkencan sebelum chanyeol 'berubah' chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus surai baekhyun.

"nado" jawabnya.

" permisi" suara pelayan tanda pesanannya sudah datang, baekhyun berbinar melihat makanan dan minuman itu. "kamsahamnida" ucapnya pada pelayan itu.

Setelah selesai dengan dinner dadakan barusan, kini baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah ada di sebuah taman yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan cafe yang mereka kunjungi. Baekhyun sempat heran, ada apa deengan chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajak ketaman bukan nya chanyeol tidak begitu tertarik dengan menghabiskan waktu dan berjalan-jalan tidak jelas begini, baekhyun mersa ada sesuatu yang aneh namun iya berusaha tenang, mana mungkin ia berprasangka buruk setelah menerima perlakuan manis dari kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan.

"baek" suara itu menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"ah ne?" tanggap baekhyun.

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucap chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan

"mwo, katakan saja" jawab baekhyun.

"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir" ucapnya singkat

seketika tubuh baekhyun menegang berusaha mencerna perkataan chanyeol.

"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir" chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya, baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang mulai memanas dan meremas udara ditanganya menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menerpanaya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"k-kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu" jawab chanyeol datar.

"kau bohong! kau mengerjaiku kan? Apa kau lupa hari ulang tahunku? Ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku yeol" Baekhyun meracau dengan nada yang bergetar.

"ya aku berbohong" jawab chanyeol lalu dijedanya kalimat itu, baekhyun lalu memeluk chanyeol dengan sangat erat menumpahkan rasa rindu yang sedari tadi ditahanya sedikit lega ketika chanyeol menjawab ia hanya berbohong namun setelah itu chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

" aku berbohong selama satu tahun ini kepada mu, aku bukan sudah tidak mencintaimu tetapi aku bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali mencintaimu!" tubuh baekhyun menegang dan chanyeol merasakan itu.

"aku ingin hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun terlihat jelas wajah baekhyun yang basah kuyup karna air mata.

baekhyun mengeleng "tidak! Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, aku yakin kau berbohong itu tidak benar kau mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mengenalmu" ucap baekhyun sambil sesegukan.

"tidak kau tidak mengenalku, kau tida tahu apa yang ku lakukan selama ini, aku menghabiskan waktu malam ku di club, bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja jalang yang menginginkan uang ku, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku aku memperlakukan mu dengan baik karna aku hanya ingin menaklukan hati mu mempermainkan perasaanmu sehingga saat aku meninggalkan mu kau akan merasa hancur sama seperti apa yang kurasa!" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar. baekhyun mendongak" apa maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun bingung dengan kalimat pernyataan chanyeol pada bagian akhir.

"Aku membenci keluarga mu dan juga kau! Jangan pernah mencariku lagi" chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun, tanpa sadar chanyeol meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak,'aku tidak mungkin mencintainyakan' batinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya meski sudah tidak menangis namun tetap hatinya masih terasa sakit sangat sakit, benar kata chanyeol perasaan baekhyun benar-benar hancur sekarang, baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat mobil selain dari mobil appa dan eommanya dia tidak pernah melihat mobil ini sebelumnya, "apa eomma atau appa beli mobil lagi?" gumamnya pelan, baekhyun berjalan dihalaman rumahnya langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berada didalam mobil tersebut, baekhyun berdiri tepat disaming tempat kemudi yang kaca mobilnya terbuka. itu park siwon, baekhyun bukan orang kudet sampai tidak mengetahui siapa itu park siwon seorang pengusaha kaya raya terkenal yang memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana diseluruh korea selatan, dan dia ayah dari pria yang baru saja memutuskannya,'oh ayolah kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali! apa yang dia lakukan disini' pikir baekhyun, mengingat-ingat chanyeol membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit, "huh tenanglah "gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya, belum sempat baekhyun menyapa park siwon pandangan nya berralih pada pintu rumah yang terbuka menampakan yoona, ya dia byun yoona eomma baekhyun yang jarang pulang kerumah, selalu bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan berakhir tidak menghiraukan baekhyun.

"eomma?" panggil baekhyun, yoona terkejut saat menyadari baekhyun anaknya berada disamping mobil tujuanya.

"baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya yoona pada baekhyun yang bisa berada disamping mobil dari park siwon itu.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan?" Bukan menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

" apa kau sudah makan?" yoona berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, melihat keadaan baekhyun yang lesu tak bersemangat membuatnya berpikiran melontarkan pertanyaan yang keluar dari jalur topik sesungguhnya.

"eomma jawab pertanyaan ku" baekhyun memutuskan pertanyan yoona yang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan itu.

"eomma harus pergi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan"

"apa selama ini eomma bekerja diperusahan appa chanyeol?" siwon menoleh kearah baekhyun yang menyebut nama putranya.

"hm" yoona hanya berdehem.

"apa hubungan eomma dan tuan park tidak hanya sekedar pekerjaan? Apa benar yang selama ini aku dengar ketika eomma dan appa bertengkar eomma berselingkuh-?"

"Baekhyun cukup! Jaga ucapan mu!" yoona membentak baekhyun, dengan mata yang agak memerah karena marah. Baekhyun tidak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya eommanya membentaknya. meskipun eommanya sering tidak menghiraukannya tapi eommanya tetap bersikap lembut dan tidak pernah membentaknya sekalipun sedang bertengkar dengan appanya didepan baekhyun yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran itu, "eomma" lirihnya lagi-lagi liquid bening itu lolos dari netra indah baekhyun, lalu ia berlari menuju rumahnya meninggalkan 'yoona, "maafkan eomma baekhyun" lirih yonna pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan menunduk masuk kerumahnya "benar-benar hancur" gumamnya pelan. Disaat ia melewati kamar orangtuanya dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu baekhyun mendengar seperti suara orang menangis didalam kamar orang tuanya. ia tersadar, "appa!" Pekiknya. Baekhyun lalu memasuki kamar itu dapat ia lihat jelas appanya nya yang duduk di tepi ranjang membelakanginya. "appa?" Panggil baekhyun pria itu membalikan badannya menghadap baekhyun, minho tersenyum.

'uri baekhyunie putri appa" ucap pria itu pada baekhyun lalu baekhyun berjalan memutar tempat tidur dan memeluk appanya, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan moment seperti ini.

"appa aku merindukan mu" ucap baekhyun dalam pelukan minho appanya.

" putri appa yang cantik ini merindukan appa ne" ucap minho sambil mengelus surai halus baekhyun. meski satu rumah baekhyun dan appanya jarang bertemu dan mengobrol itu karna minho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, terkadang minho berfikir untuk membawa baekhyun pergi dan bercerai dengan istrinya yoona, tapi itu terasa sangat berat bagi minho ia tak ingin membuat bekhyun ikut menanggung semua ini, rasa pahit menerima keluarga yang broken home, ia sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya ini, baekhyun lah alasan minho bertahan selama ini.

"Bisakah appa menceritakan semuanya untukku" minnho yang sedang membelai surai putrinya lalu menceritakan apa yang belum anaknya ketahui selamana ini, minho rasa usia anaknya kini cukup untuk memahami dan mengetahui semanya

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berdiri depan disebuah gedung. Ya ini adalah salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga park dimana yang menjadi CEO diperusahaan ini adalah anak tunggal dari park siwon dan kim seohyun dia adalah park chanyeol.

"Huhs" yeoja itu menghela napas lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung, para pegawai yang berlalu lalang sesekali menatap herang yeoja yang berjalan menuju resepsionis itu.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya yeoja yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis bernameteg kang seulgi lalu menatap lekat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya seolah berkata 'ada urusan apa bocah ini kesini' karena melihat penampilan baekhyun yang menggunakan hoodie yang nampak seperti bocah yang baru lulus jhs pikir resepsionis

"ah ne ,aku ingin bertemu park sajangnim" ucap yeoja yag dikira bocah itu.

"apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya resepsionis yang ber nameteg kang seulgi itu lagi.

"Ani, tapi aku ingin bertemu park sajangnim, bisakah kau membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Ucap yeoja itu sambil beraegyo.

"maaf adik kecil bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu mu, tapi kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan sajangnim kau harus mebuat janji terlebih dahulu" ucap sang resepsionis lembut seolah sedang menasehati anak TK.

"agashi bantulah aku, kau hanya perlu memberi tahu ruangan sajangnim, aku berjanji tidak akan melibatkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu" mohon baekhyun dengan sedikit beraegyo

"aegyo kau manis sekali adik kecil" ucap resepsionis sambil mencubit kecil pipi yeoja yang ingin bertemu park sajangnim itu.

"arasso, ruangan sajangnim ada di lantai 7 dan ada ruangan besar di sebelah kiri itu adalah ruangan sajangnim" ucap seulgi memberitahukan baekhyun ruangan tuan park.

"kamsamnida agashi" yeoja itu berlalu sambil berlari kecil menuju lift.

"aegyo, anak itu manis sekali ucap sang resepsionis itu lagi, siapa namanya ya, nama? Astaga bahkan aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok. . .

Suara ketokan itu menghentikan aktivitas namja yang sedang fokus membaca berkas-berkas yang menjadi tugas wajibnya, ya dia park chanyeol CEO salah satu cabang perusahaan park corp. "Masuk!" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah pintu.

"Chanyeol?" Ucap seorang yeoja yang sudah memasuki ruangan sang CEO. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya menatap datar kearah orang yang menyebut namanya barusan lalu melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"A-aku" ucap yeoja itu terbata lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, maafkan aku, maafkan eommaku chanyeol" ucap yeoja itu lantang sambil membungkuk 90o. chanyeol masih menatap datar kearah yeoja itu.

"sudah kubilangkan jangan pernah mencari dan menemuiku lagi, apa kau tuli byun baekhyun!" Ya yeoja itu adalah baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya seperti semula dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah datar chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lirih. chanyeol berdecih kau sama murahannya dengan jalang itu. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi berlomba ingin keluar dan ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh baekhyun kini membanjiri wajah cantik nan manisnya. "aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan chanyeol, aku merasa bersalah setelah aku mengetahuinya" ya baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang ibunya yang berselingkuh dengan ayah chanyeol park siwon dan pikir baekhyun itulah penyebab chanyeol membencinya dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan baekhyun barusan. "baiklah, permintaan dikabulkan" ucap chanyeol yang yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersender di dimeja kerjanya dan memasukan tangannya disaku celana.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol heran semudah inikah chanyeol memaafkannya, "apa kau memaafkan ku? Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang juga masih menatapnya

"cih" chanyeol berdecih "aku mengabulkan permintaanmu bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu!"ucap chanyeol menegaskan pada baekhyun.

"kau berkata kau akan melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan bukan" ulang chanyeol pada pernyatan baekhyun sebelumnya

"Ya aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" ucap baekhyun memastikan perkataannya lagi.

"Kau" chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah budakku, kau tidak boleh menentang apa yang ku perintahkan"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "budak?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa, kau ingin menarik pernyataanmu, bahkan orang sepertimu lebih rendah dari budak" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah datanya pada baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata dan menatap chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan terluka.

"baiklah a-aku bersedia" ucap baekhyun sesegukan sambil menahan isakanya.

"bagus" ucap chanyeol sambil menyeringai melihat kearah baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Late**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park ChanyeolxByun Baekhyun (Gs)**

 **Other cast : Kyungsoo (Gs), byun Minho (choi minho), Oh sehun, Byun yoona (Im Yoona), Park Siwon (Choi Siwon)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Angst**

 **Category : Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : M**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Aku melangkah lesu sambil menundukan kepala menyusuri jalan taman menuju sebuah bangku. Aku duduk dan merenungkan skenario hidupku ini. Mungkin kebanyakan orang yang tidak begitu mengenalku menilai bahwa aku hidup bahagia dengan memiliki keluarga yang utuh, pekerjaan orang tua yang mapan, hidup berkecukupan dan apa yang ku inginkan dengan mudah kudapatkan. Ya ku benarkan bagian pekerjaan orangtua yang mapan dan hidup berkecukupan tapi untuk bagain keluarga lengkap? itu termasuk benar memang hanya saja itu tidak lebih dari sebuah status yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tak tahu kegunaannya apa? Orang bilang kau akan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh didalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh pula, kau akan diajarkan terutama oleh ibu bagaimana mencintai dan menyayangi dengan tulus, kau akan mendapat dukungan dari ayah dan ibu mu ketika kau mempunyai keinginan dan tujuan yang baik menurut mu dan orang tua, ibu yang selalu menyiapkan bento setiap pagi untuk mu kesekolah, ibu yang memasangkan dasi kerja ayah dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang menandakan bahwa hubungan keduanya harmonis, orang tua yang menghadiri acara-acara yang diadakan sekolah sang anak yang harus dihadiri oleh orang tua bahkan ketika kau meraih suatu prestasi disekolah yang menurut kebanyakan orang tua itu adalah kebanggaannya dan disaksikan langsung oleh mereka, tapi apa yang orang bilang bahkan aku tak pernah merasakannya sama sekali, sejak aku menduduki kelas 4 elementary school aku mulai mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga kami yang berlangsung hingga saat ini, eomma yang jarang pulang kerumah dengan alasan sibuk bekerja, eomma dan appa yang selalu cek-cok ketika bertemu dirumah, itu lah yang selalu ku jumpai di dalam keluarga ku, hingga usia ku hampir menginjak 19 tahun ini. Appa? Kurasa tidak ada masalah yang siknifikan dengan appa ku, mengenai kami yang jarang bertemu itu disebabkan karena pekerjaan appa yang mengharuskanya tidak dapat berdiam diri terlalu lama dirumah dan berdampak beliau yang kadang tak kujumpai dirumah, aku cukup mengerti dengan keadaanya yang menyandang sebagai kepala keluarga, karena meski jarang, jika appa ada waktu luang ia tak akan segan mengajakku menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan jalan-jalan dan makan bersama misalnya, menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Eomma? Inilah yang selalu jadi pertanyaan dalam hidupku kenapa eomma selalu bersikap seolah tak menghiraukan ku dan juga appa, bahkan merasakan masakannya saja aku tak pernah. Meskipun sikapnya terbilang lembut bahkan tak pernah membentak sebelum peristiwa tadi malam. Meski begitu, aku byun baekhyun harus menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu berfikir positif bukan? aku masih punya appa dan kyungsoo yang kurasa menyayangiku dengan tulus. Huh memikirkan keadaan keluarga membuat kepalaku jadi tambah pusing saja tak cukup dengan pikiran barusan, aku kembali teringat dengan prkataan chanyeol ketika aku menemuinya tadi.

 **Flashback**

"Kau" chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah budakku, kau tidak boleh menentang apa yang ku perintahkan"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "budak?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa, kau ingin menarik pernyataanmu, bahkan orang sepertimu lebih rendah dari budak" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya pada baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata dan menatap chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan terluka.

"baiklah a-aku bersedia" ucap baekhyun sesegukan sambil menahan isakanya.

"bagus" ucap chanyeol sambil menyeringai melihat kearah baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menunduk dengan bahu bergetar "ck" decaknya, Lalu kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengarah kepada perintah "dan kau harus tinggal diapartemenku" putus chanyeol

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya menatap chanyeol "bagaimana bisa aku tinggal bersamamu? apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa" ucap baekhyun menanggapi perintah chanyeol.

"aku tidak perduli"ucap chanyeol final

"Chanyeol aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu tapi tidak dengan aku harus tinggal bersamamu" ucap baekhyun dengan penuh permohonan kepada chanyeol

"sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli! kau ini bodoh ya? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk ku, itu berarti apa yang ku perintahkan kau harus mematuhinya kau tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan mu sendiri!" ucap chanyeol mulai sengit dan sukses membuat baekhyun ketakutan karena chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Baekhyun kembali menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Aku mulai muak melihat mu" ucap chanyeol lalu kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena kedatangan baekhyun. Tidak ada pergerakan dari baekhyun ia hanya tetap berdiri dengan keadaan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau selain bodoh ternyata juga tuli ya?" ucap chanyeol datar dan sukses membuat baekhyun tersedar dari keterdiamanya

"Maafkan aku chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dan dengan berat hati ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. ketika tanganya sudah menyentuh knop pintu gerakanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari orang yang menyuruhnya segara pergi dari ruangan itu

"Ketika aku pulang kau harus sudah berada diapartemen dan melaksanakan kewajibanmu!" ucap chanyeol yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi kerjanya sambil menatap punggung baekhyun.

"baiklah" ucap baekhyun sendu tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian baekhyun dari ruanganya, chanyeol menghela nafasnya yang tersa berat, menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lalu setelahnya ia mengeleng dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan raut muka yang berubah menjadi penuh dengan kebencian "putrimu harus merasakan apa yang eommaku rasakan!"

 **Flashback off**

Apa yang harus ku katakan pada appa? Oh tuhan sesulit inikah mendapat maaf dari kesalahan yang bahkan bukan aku yang melakukanya. Apa aku harus berbohong pada appa, mengatakan bahwa aku menginap dirumah keyungsoo untuk menemaninya? Tapi apa bisa disebut menginap jika aku sendiripun tidak tahu sampai kapan aku 'menginap dirumah kyungsoo' Kurasaa ini bukan solusi yang bagus appa pasti bertanya langsung pada kyungsoo dan aku tak ingin kyungsoo mengetahui masalahku yang baru ini ai tak akan membiarkanku menanggung semuanya sendiri dan akan menyalahkan siapaun yang menurutnya bersalah dan tak akan segan memarahinya, meskipun itu chanyeol yang tak begitu dikenalnya dan aku tak ingin kyungsoo terlibat dalam masalah yang menyangkut keluargaku ini, kyungsoo sudah sangat baik pada ku dan aku tak ingin merepotkanya terlalu banyak. apa lagi kalau ia mengetahui aku harus menjadi budak chanyeol jangan harap ia akan diam saja. Memikirkan solusinya saja membuatku hampir frustasi seperti ini. "drrrt" aku merasakan ponselku bergetar dikantung hoodie yang kukenakan, menampakan nama 'appa' sebagai panggilan masuk aku mengkerutkan keningku "tumben sekali appa menelpon dijam segini" pikirku. ku angkat telpon tersebut kudengar suara appa memanggilku diseberang telepon

" **yeobseyo baekhyun"**

" **Ne yeobseyo appa"**

" **Apa kau sedeng sibuk sekarang?"**

" **Ani, aku baru selesai kuliah appa"** bohongku

" **Begitukah, hm appa ingin mengajak mu makan siang"**

" **jinjayo appa?"** aku memastikan kembali ajakan appa barusan, tidak biasanya appa mengajakku makan siang di hari-hari sibuknya secara appa kan seorang pengacara dan mengajak ku makan siang? ku rasa ada hal penting yang ingin appa sampaikan, atau jangan-jangan chanyeol! Ah tidak mungkin pikirku sembari mengeleng

" **Yeobseyo baekie apa kau mendengar appa"** aku tersadar dari ekspetisiku mengingat sambungan telpon yang masih terhubung.

" **ne appa, mian hehe"** jawabku

" **Sekarang apa kau ingi appa jemput dikampusmu?"**

" **Ani aku berangkat sendiri saja appa"** ayolah mana mungkin aku menyuruh appa menjemputku dikampus sedangkan aku tak berada disana sekedar informasi hari ini aku bolos kuliah.

" **Baiklah, kita makan siang di restoran jepang favorite baekie oke"**

" **Appa daebak hehe"** ucapku girang, meskipun aku tak dapa melihat namun aku dapat merasakan appa tersenyum tulus diseberang telepon dan itu dapat membantu menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

" **appa menunggu mu, kau hati-hati dijalan ne"** ucapnya diseberang telpon

" **ne appa"** setelahnya sambungan telpon terputus. Aku segera bergegas menuju halte bus terdekat untuk menuju restoran jepang yang appa maksud barusan, aku mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku cemas. mungkin sajakan appa mengajakku makan siang karena merindukan makan bersama anaknya dan aku pun begitu sengat merindukan makan bersama appa.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berusia kepala emapt namun masih terlihat tampan dan gagah baru saja memasuki restoran jepang yang seringkali ia kunjungi bersama sang anak jika terdapat waktu luangnya, mengingat pekerjaannya yang menyebabkannya selalu sibuk hingga jarang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak yang sangat ia sayangi. Setelah memilih tempat yang pas namja itu byun minho tepatnya lalu memduduki tempat duduknya seorang pelayan restoran menghampirinya

"permisi tuan byun" ucap pelayan tersebut ramah dan terlihat akrab mengingat minho sudah menjadi custumer tetap di restoran itu jadi wajar pelayan tersebut sedikit banyak mengenalnya. Minho tersenyum ramah pada pelayan itu

"Apa pesanan seperti biasa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu kepada minho.

"Ne, Karena aku akan makan siang bersama putriku jadi butkan porsi yang banyak" ucap minho dengan ramah.

"Baiklah tuan byun, seya permisi dulu" ucap pelayan tersebut setelah mencatat apa yang minho pesan.

bebrapa saat kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk menampakan nama 'Oh sajangnim' orang yang memanggilnya. Minho lalu menjawab panggilan telepon itu. **"yeobseyo"** ucap minho pada orang diseberang telepon.

" **Yeobseyo pengacara byun, apa saya mengganggu waktu anda?"** Tanya orang yang diketahu adalah Oh sajangnim diseberang telepon

" **Tidak juga, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan sajangnim?"** Tanya minho pada kliennya yang yang berada dijepang itu

" **bisakah anda mempercepat keberangatan menuju jepang, dan hari ini anda harus berangkat karena kasus perusahaan semakin menjadi dan sidang pertama dipercepat menjadi mmenjadi bulan depan pengacara byun, saya akan mengurus segala keperluan anda disini saya harap anda siap untuk berangkat hari ini"** ucap Oh sajangnim diseberang telepon.

" **baiklah, saya mengambil penerbangan jam 4 sore"** putus minho

" **baik, saya menunggu kedatangan pengacara byun"** setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus barbarengan dengan itu sang anak yang tadi ditunggu olehnya akhirnya tiba, minho melambai tangannya kepada baekhyun yang juga melambaikan tangan kearahnya lalu berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"apa appa sudahh lama menunggu?" tanya baekhyun pada sang ayah

"Tidak juga, kau datang lebih cepet dari yang appa perkirakan" ucap minho pada anak cantiknya itu

"Apa appa sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya baekhyun lagi pada appanya

"Ne, kau tenang saja chagi" ucap minho pada anaknya sambil mengelus surai putri cantiknya. "Apa putri appa ini sudah sangat lapar hm?" tanya minho pada baekhyun

"sangat! Appa tahu sebelum appa menelpon ku, aku sudah berencana ingin makan karena aku sangat lapar, dan ketika appa menelponku, aku harus mengurungkan niatku dan menahan lapar kurang lebih 30 menit dan apa harus bertanggung jawab akan itu ucap baekhyun berbicara sambil memajukan bibirnya dan itu mmembuat minho gemas dengan tingkah manja putrinya ini.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu appa minta maaf ne, kau tenang saja appa sudah pesan makanan yang banyak" ucap minho dengan tersenyum tulus kepada putrinya.

"Permisi tuan dan nona byun" ucap pelayan yang membawa makanan lumayan banyak, karena yang membawa pesanan adalah dua pelayan dengan nampan besar, dimana diatas mnampan itu terdapat sushi yang disajikan dengan wadah khusus berbentuk bulat, sukiyaki dengan asap yang mengepul, jangan tanya siapa yang memesan makanan yang lebih pas dimakan pada malah hari atau musim dingin ini, lalu dipesan pada siang bolong seperti ini pelakunya tidak lain adalah putri kesayangan tuan byun lah pelakunya, ada juga okonomiyaki serta dessert kue mochi yang berwarna warni, dan ice matcha latte minuman favorite ayah dan anak ini. Baekhyun berbinar melihat meja mereka yang hampir penuh disi banyak makan namun setelahnya iya mengkerutkan keningnya. "appa" ucapnya.

"Ne" tanggap minho

Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu, aku tidak melihat sup miso disini" ucap baekhyun polos sambil melihat-lihat makanannya

Minho tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak. "Mungkin mereka lupa, lebih baik kita segera makan saja, nanti bila kau masih lapar dan ingin sup miso mu appa akan pesanka ne" ucap minho pada baekhyun yang menganguk mengiyakanya. Setelahnya mereka menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji itu.

"ngomong-ngomong dalam rangka apa appa mengajaku makan siang ini?" tanya baekhyun pada minho disela-sela makannya

"ada yang ingin appa sampaikan pada mu" jawab minho dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa ini menyangkut pekerjaan appa? Atau yang lain?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengunyah makannya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan anak dan ayah ini terbiasa berbicara ketika makan, pikir mereka lumayan untuk ngisi waktu mengobrol. Anak dan ayah yang kompak.

"ya, ini menyangkut pekerjaan, hari ini appa akan berangkat kejepang, dan mungkin akan menetap selama beberapa bulan, klien appa disana sedang terkenan kasus serius dan appa harus segera kejepang untuk menanganinya. Sebenarnya rencana awal appa berangkat lusa dan ingin memanfaatkan waktu libur besok mengajak baekie jalan-jalan, tapi karena baru saja klien appa memberitahukan kabar mendadak jadi appa harus berangkat hari ini" jelas minho panjang lebar pada putrinya. "jadi tidak apakan baekie appa tinggal beberapa bulan? appa janji akan menghubungimu jika terdapat waktu luang" tanya minho pada baekhyun yang yang mencerna ucapanya barusan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Gwencana appa, baekie tak appa, lagi pula masih ada kyungsoo yang menemani baekie, aku sudah cukup senang, sebelum brangkat appa meluangkan waktu makan siang bersama ku hehe" baekhyun berucap dan tersenyum lima jari kepada ayahnya namun itu hanya sebatas cover tida dengan isi hatinya dan pikiranya menurutnya mungkin ini adalah awal hari-hari yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, merindukan appa dan menjadi budak chanyeol, oh ayolah siapa orang didunia ini tidak terluka hatinya ketika dijadikan budak dan diperlakukan kasar oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai.

Minho tersenyum dengan tanggapan putri cantiknya itu. "nanti jika appa kembali, appa akan membawa manga favorite mu dan akan di tandatangani langsung oleh mangakanya"

"Jinjayo, appa daebak" tanggap baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan antusias

"Um yaksok" jawab minho dan mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil..

.

.

.

Tida terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 itu artinya setengah jam lagi pesawat yang ditumpangi minho akan take off. Saat ini baekhyun dan appanya sedang berada dibandara. Setelah makan siang minho menyempatkan pulang kerumah untuk menyiapkan keperluanya selama di jepang dan itu dibantu oleh baekhyun setelahnya baekhyun mengatar appanya kebandara dengan menggunakan taxi sekedar info baekhyun itu beum bisa menyetir mobil jadi mereka menggunakan jasa taxi untuk kebandara.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ne, appa akan segera kembali" ucap minho sambil memeluk anaknya, baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan minho.

"ne, appa juga disana jangan terlalu lelah, selalu jaga kesehatan" minho hanya menganguk dan mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya. Setelahnya minho berjalan menuju ruang tunggu saat hampir sampai ia membalikan badanya dan melambai kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih menatap kearah appanya melakukan hal yang sama melambaikan tangan kearah sang appa.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dibandara melihat kerah pesawat yang baru lepas landas. "appa bogoshippo" lirihnya, entah tiba-tiba baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan sang ayah, dan ia segera menepis perasaan itu. Mungkin efek karena ini pertama kalinya baekhyun berpisah dengan ayahnya selama beberapa bulan. Meski jarang bertemu baekhyun dan minho paling lama tak bertemu hanya kurang lebih tiga minggu.

Terlalu asik dengan lamunannya hingga akhirnya ia baru menyadari tadi disaat ia membantu appa packing ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, baekhyun segera melihat ponselnya ternyata pesan dari chanyeol ternyata, yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang pukul 16.00 dan memberikan password apartemennya. Ketika baekhyun melihat jam diponselnya sudah pukul 17.15 dan itu artinya chanyeol sudah berada di apartemennya lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, mati kau byun baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas frustasi "apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan kepadaku, bahkan aku belum menjalankan tugas, apa iya suda mendapatkan hukuman dan caci maki lagi" pikirnya lalu ia bergegas menuju apartemen chanyeol. baekhyun memang sudah mengetahui dimana letak apartemen tersebut bahkan ia masih ingat dengan password apartemen itu kenapa chnayeol malah memberitahukan password itu lagi, ayolah baekhyun itu selalu mengingat dengan baik hal-hal yang menyangkut chanyeol. ketika merekan menjalin hubungan dulu baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu disana meski kadang hanya ia sendirian disana mengingat chanyeol yang sibuk dengan jabatanya sebagai CEO tapi saat itu situasinya berberda sikap chanyeol yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan sangat menghargai baekhyun membuat baekhyun hampir tak percaya dengan sikap nya yang berubah 180o dengan chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu.

kini baekhyun sudah berada di depen pintu apartemen chanyeol 'ketok dulu apa langsung masuk ya' pikirnya dan ternyata baekhyun memilih langsung masuk ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol angka dan setelahnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Saat baekhyun sudah masuk keadaan ruangan gelap 'apa chanyeol belum pulang ya' pikirnya ia lalu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan semua ruangan terang menampakan keadan apartem yang mewah dan bersih "apa yang harus ku kerjakan di apartemen yang sudah bersih ini" gumamnya.

"Dari mana saja kau" seketika tubuh baekhyun langsung meneganya ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang duduk disopa ruang tamu, orang tersebut adalah park chanyeol. chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar denga melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

"A-aku mengantar appa kebandara chanyeol, maaf aku tidak berada disini sebelum kau pulang" ucap baekhyun terbata sambil menunduk tak berani menatap kearah chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan kearah baekhyun dengann memasukan tangannya kesaku celana. "Kau tahu hukuman apa yang pantas bagi budak yang tak penurut" chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat "lihat orang yang sedeng berbicara denganmu!" Bentak chanyeol dan ia langsung mencengram rahang baekhyun kasar membuat baekhyun terpaksa mendongakan wajahnya menghadap chanyeol. chanyeol melepas cengkramannya lalu membelai waja putih mulus baekhyun dan 'plak' di tamparnya wajah baekhyun hingga menyebabkan pipinya memerah dan sukses menghasilkan denyutan sakit dipipi putih nan mulus itu. Baekhyun memegangi pipinya dan menatap pria yang menamparnya tak percaya apa yang dilakukan chanyeol barusan kepadanya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, chanyeol langsung menarik tangan baekhyun masuk menuju kamarnya. baekhyun yang tak berani melawan hanya mengikuti kemana arah chanyeol membawanya ternyata setelah masuk kamarnya chanyeol membawa baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi ditariknya baekhyun dengan kasar lalu diposisikanya baekhyun dibawah shower.

"Lepas seluruh pakaianmu jangan ada satupun yang tersisa" printah chanyeol

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan chanyeol?" baekhyun bertanya takut-takut pada chanyheol yang menatapnya seolah ingin menguliti seluruh tubuhnya

"Aku bilang lepas seluruh pakaianmu, kau ingin melawan ku hah!" bentak chanyeol pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun makin takut dan sukses membuatnya menuruti perintah chanyeol untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya. Setelah semua sudah terlepas dan baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa ada sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Tak dapat disangkal biar bagaimanapun chanyeol adalah seorang seorang lelaki yang mempunyai hasrat sex didirinya, lelaki mana yang tak tergiur melihat wanita dengan tubuh putih dan mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun bertelanjang bulat didepan lelaki macam chanyeol yang bahkan belum punya pengalaman sex sekalipun. Mengenai pernyataannya saat memutuskan baekhyun ditaman, itu semua hanya karangannya agar meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar brengsek dan baekhyun akan sangat hancur setelah mengetahuinya. chanyeol memang sering keclub bersama teman-temannya untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja namun bukan berarti ia mau one night stand dengan para jalang disana ayolah chanyeol itu pemilih.

"berbalik" perintah chanyeol pada baekhyun kepada baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, malu dengan keadanya yang seperti itu. Baekhyun berbalik lalu chanyeol menghidupka shower dengan air dingin seluruh tubuh baekhyun basah dihujani oleh air shower disaat yang bersamaan dengan susah payah chanyeol menegug selipanya menandakan bahwa ia tergiur dengan tubuh didepannya ini. Lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil berkata "jangan berbalik sebelum aku menyuruh mu berbalik". Chanyeol melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celana kerja yang masih ia kenakan ditariknya ikat pinggang itu lalu setelahnya dicambukanya kepunggung baekhyun dengan keras hingga menghasilkan bekas kemerahan. "akhrrrr" erang baekhyun saat merasa sakitnnya cambuak itu, tanpa sadar liquid bening itu menetes tidak hanya fisiknya yang sakit namun juga hatinya 'beginikah rasanya mencintai dan mengharapkan maaf dari orang yang membencimu' batinnya. chanyeol yang mendengar erengan kesakitan baekhyun menyeringai lalu mengerakan ikat pinggang itu lagi dan mencambukannya berulang kali dipungung baekhyun hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri baekhyun terduduk dengan belar-belar dipunggungnya, baekhyun tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi ia sudah merasa sangat kedinginan dan nyeri dipunggungnya.

"sudah siap dengan sesi berikutnya" ucap chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik baekhyun yang sudah lemas keluar kamar mandi, baekhyun yang tak bisa melawan hanya pasrah mungkin jika chanyeol membunuhnya ia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"bruk" tubuh baekhyun yang dalam keadaan basah kuyub dihempaskan diatas tempat tidur baekhyun yang tak berdaya hanya ketakutan sambil mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol selanjutnya.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan chanyeol hiks" ucap baekhyun sambil terisak dan bergetar karena kedinginan. Chanyeol yang membuka lemari pakaianya mengambil dua buah dasi lalu menuju baekhyun ketempat tidur diikatnya tangan baekhyun kekepala ranjangan "diam!" bentaknya pada baekhyun yang terisak-isak

"Chanyeol kumohon jangan lakukan ini hiks" baekhyun memohon pada chanyeol yang berusaha menguatkan ikatan ditangan baekhyun

"Kubilang diam jalang!, "plak" chanyeol menampar wajah baekhyun lagi untuk kedua kalinya (astaga papih ceye ko tempramen amat ya hiks maafkan daku mih)

baekhyun terisak tanpan suara. Setelahnya chanyeol mengikat rahang baekhyun menggunakan dasi yang satunya dengan ikatan dasi yang tersumpal dimulut baekhyun hingga ia tak dapat bisacara "hiksmm" baekhyun hanya dapat mengeleng dengan isakan yang tertahan dan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Chanyeol melepas celana kerja yang masih dikenakannya dan menampakan kedaan penisnya yang sudah eraksi, hanya celana yang ai lepaskan tidak dengan kemeja yang masih ia kenakan. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terisak dan mencoba merapatkan kakinya. Chanyeol yang sedang melihat reaksi baekhyun menyeringai dan mulai merangkak menuju baekhyun.

"bukankah ini yang kau inginkan jalang" ucap chanyeol dan langsung menerjang tubuh baekhyun mengecup dan menghisap leher jenjangnya hingga menghasilkan tanda merah keunguan disana, tak hanya itu tangannya yang tak tinggal diam meremas payudara baekhyun dengan keras dan kasar setelah puas ia lalu mengankat tubuhnya memandang keadaan baekhyun "ck, bahkan kau terlihat menikmatinya jalang" baekhyun yang tak bedaya hanya bisa terisak dalam diam betapa hancur perasaanya saat ini terlebih ketika chanyeol yang selalu mengatainya 'jalang'.

"kau tahu, sekarang aku berfikir kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menyentuh mu, haha mungkin aku dulu terlalu baik pada jalang seperti mu, dan sekarang tak ada chanyeol yang baik untuk jalang murahan sepertimu byun!" chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan posisinya ini tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu langsung menyodokan penisnya kearah lubang kewanitaan baekhyun 'jleb' "akhrrrr" erang baekhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras telah memasukinya dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ada yang robek dan pecah didaerah kewanitaanya. Dapat chanyeol lihat darah segar mengalir disana "ck, aku yang pertama ternyata" ucapnya setelahnya ia mulai mengerakan tubuhnya memaju mundurkan dengan gerakan brutal dan penuh amarah didirinya tak segan-segan ia memukul wajah baekhyun disela kegiatan stimulasinya hingga penis chanyeol mulai membesar dan berkedut menandakan bahwa ia orgasme pada sodokan ketiga chanyeol mendesah panjang chanyeol melakukan klimaks dan menumpahkan cairanya didalam rahim baekhyun setelahnya ia melepas penyatuan itu. Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya bahkan tak sanggup untuk membuka matanya. Chanyeol yang sudah mengunakan celananya kembali menatap lekat keadaan baekhyun akibat ulahnya itu lalu melepas ikat tangan baekhyun dan ikatan dirahangnya setelah itu chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada diluar pintu kamar tiba-tiba merosotkan tubuhnya dan terduduk didepan pintu sambil mencengkram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya "akhrrrr" teriaknyanya frustasi karena saat ini chanyeol merasakan rasa sesak itu lagi dan berakhir menimbulkan rasa penyesalan dihatinya namun ia selalu menyangkal akan hal itu menurutnya mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa dengan tidakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ini harus terus berlanjut" tekatnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemennya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry readers, don't you worry readers  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry readers, I'll be back for you**

 **Yehet lirik lagu maroon 5 diubah dikit gapapa kali yee huhahahah *tawajahat** *****


End file.
